Samantha, that's disgusting!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett is doing something disgusting and Cat Valentine doesn't like it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat.**

* * *

 **Samantha, that's disgusting!**

 **It's a Friday night. Sam Puckett is watching TV, drinking beer and farting.**

She wear a black t-shirt, pink sweatpants and black socks.

A big fart escape from Sam's ass.

"Ewww! Samantha, that's disgusting!" says Cat Valentine as she enter the room.

"C'mon, Cat. Don't ya ever fart...?" says Sam.

"Only in the bathroom. Girls don't fart when other people are around." says Cat.

"Yes, they do." says Sam and squeeze out a big fart.

"Please stop!" says Cat as she run to the bathroom and puke.

"Mmm, sexy farts!" moans Sam as she fart again.

Sam is happy.

"Yup. Farts are kinda nice." says Sam.

20 minutes later.

Cat opens a window to get rid of the smell of Sam's farts.

"No, my farts!" says Sam.

"Please..." says Cat, for a change being more mature than Sam.

"Don't let the farts go away." says Sam.

"Don't be like a boy." says Cat.

"I'm not. Anyway I'm gonna cook us some dinner." says Sam, becoming more mature again.

"Okay. Yay." says Cat, becoming childish again.

Sam walk into the kitchen and starts cooking chicken, rice and tomato sauce.

"Me is a tough chick, yes, that's true." sings Sam in a sexy voice.

Cat close the window and then she goes to the bedroom and takes a nap.

"Awww! So cutie cute! A big pink plushie bear...for me? Thanks, mom." says Cat in her sleep.

She's clearly dreaming.

"No, Samantha. I didn't poop..." says Cat in her sleep. "Please."

Sam drink some more beer.

"I am awesome." says Sam.

Sam look at a photo on the fridge.

The photo is one of Sam and Carly on a Saturday night, wearing cozy jammies and having fun.

"Awww!" says Sam.

"I usually wear pink panties 'cause I am a girlie." says Cat in her sleep. "No, mom. I don't have one of those, but Sam does. Okay...I've never been to Germany."

"Me is so cool and sexy." says Sam with a cute smile.

"No, please don't hurt me!" says Cat in her sleep. "Me is just a sweet girl. Stop! Don't take off my clothes...no! That hurts..."

Cat's dream has turned into a nightmare.

"I don't wanna do that. No! Stop! Please stop. It hurts." says Cat in her sleep.

27 minutes later, Sam and cat eat dinner.

The next day, Sam and Cat are at a party.

Cat is of course not sexual, but she still love to flirt with sweet funny guys.

"Hi, me is Cat and I am cute!" says Cat, all girlie and happy as she walk up to a guy.

Cat lean forward a bit and smile.

"I already have a girlfriend." says the guy.

"Oh, too bad. You could have gotten all of...this!" says Cat, moving her hands over her body in a way that is slightly sexual, even though Cat's very naive and innocent mind is unaware of that what she does can be seen as sexual.

"Nice. Maybe lil' Cat isn't as much of a kid as she claim to be." thinks Sam, happy to see Cat's sort of sexual side.

Cat walk over to another guy and says "Me is a sweetie. Do you like me?"

"You're beautiful. Wanna dance?" says the guy.

"Sure. The name's Cat." says Cat with a cutie smile.

"I'm Kyle." says the guy.

Kyle and Cat starts to dance.

"Would be awesome if they ended up doin' it later." thinks Sam with a sexy smile.

"You're a good dancer." says Kyle.

"Thanks, you too." says Cat.

Cat has a seductive glow in her eyes, even though she herself doesn't know it.

"Go on, Cat. Seduce him." thinks Sam.

2 hours later.

Sam and Cat are back home.

"I assumed you'd hook up with that guy." says Sam.

"Samantha, I don't hook up. Me just love to flirt and have fun." says Cat.

"Too bad. You should try to get in bed with a guy." says Sam.

"I don't wanna do that. I have plushie toys." says Cat, all childish.

"Okay. Whatever floats your crap, girlie." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

Cat and Sam switch to jammies.

They go to the bedroom, climb into bed and goes to sleep.

The next day.

Sam and Cat eat breakfast.

"Cat, I've got us tickets to La Amore Adult Dance?" says Sam.

"Uh...what's that...?" says Cat confused.

"It's a sexy strip show." says Sam.

"I don't watch sexy things." says Cat.

"Ya should go with me. It's gonna be fun." says Sam.

"That's for adults." says Cat.

"You're not a lil' kid. You're 18." says Sam.

"Yeah, but I still don't wanna go. If you wanna see it, please do. You have to give the extra ticket to someone else 'cause little me will not go with you." says Cat.

"Too bad. You'd enjoy it, girl." says Sam.

"No." says Cat.

"Okay then. I'll find someone else to go with me." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

2 hours later.

"La la la, me is the one that make boys stiff in their pants." sings Sam with a sexy smile as she clean the kitchen.

Sam wear a black tight t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and green socks.

A few farts escape from Sam's naughty ass.

"Nice, some sexy farts." mumbles a happy Sam.

When she she's done with the farting for now, Sam continues to clean the kitchen.

"Life's good." says Sam. "Things are going well for me."

Sam is happy.

Sam eat a sandwich.

Then she drink some coffee.

45 minutes later.

"Cat, ever had a crush on a girl...?" says Sam.

"No. Me prefer boys." says Cat.

"Alright, girlie." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Cat, being all childish.

"Such a childish chick ya are." says Sam.

"Mmm, thanks!" moans Cat in a soft warm tone.

"You're welcome." says Sam.

"Okay, Samantha." says a happy Cat.

"Power in my pussy." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Ewww." says Cat.

"Fart for me, Cat." says Sam in a hard serious tone.

"No..." says Cat, looking as if she's about to cry.

"Awww, sweetie!" says Sam.

Sam tickle Cat quickly on her lower back, which makes Cat fart hard.

"Yeah, sexy." says Sam with a smile.

The smile on Sam's face disappear though when Cat goes down on her knees and starts to cry like a 5 year old.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." says Sam, trying to comfort Cat.

"Don't do that again. Farts are disgusting and it makes my butt hurt." says Cat through her tears.

"Sorry. I promise to never do that again, girl." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Cat.

"Catarina, you have my word that I won't force ya to fart ever again." says Sam.

"Okay. I trust you." says Cat.

"Nice." says Sam.

Cat stop crying.

Sam and Cat smile and hug each other.

"Who told you that I'd fart from being tickled like that?" says Cat.

"Your grandma." says Sam.

"She wasn't supposed to reveal that to anyone." says Cat.

"Oh..." says Sam.

"Yeah, that was supposed to be a secret. I can't believe she told you." says Cat.

"Anyways, let's eat something." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

Sam makes very nice sandwiches for herself and Cat.

They start to eat.

2 weeks later.

Sam is watching TV and farting.

"Awww! Slutty farts." moans Sam, almost getting horny.

"Not again!" says Cat as she enter the room.

"Sorry..." says Sam as she squeeze out some big smelly farts.

"Ewww! Samantha, that's disgusting!" says Cat.

"For you, not for me." says Sam.

"You can't be serious." says Cat.

"I am serious." says Sam.

"Ewww!" says Cat and then leave the room.

Sam fart again.

The farting makes Sam a little horny.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam is happy.

"Time for masturbation." says Sam as she slide a hand down her pants and starts to rub her clit.

Sam is all horny now.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit...soooo fuckin' nice!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

She fart a bit.

The next day.

"I wish Cat was more sexual." thinks Sam.

Sam wear a black t-shirt, normal jeans and pink socks.

"I'm awesome." says Sam as she drink some coffee.

"My friend, sweet that you don't fart now." says Cat.

Cat wear a pink t-shirt, pink sweatpants and black socks.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"No problem." says Cat with a very cute smile.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Sweet and cute." says Cat.

"Indeed, girl." says Sam.

Sam and Cat hug each other.

"Awww!" says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"I like that you're my buddy." says Cat.

"Thanks. I like being friends with you as well." says Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat.

"Yup." says Sam, being happy too.

The next day.

Sam is reading a book and farting.

She wear a red t-shirt and tight jeans.

"Awww, sexy farts." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

"I'm so hot." says Sam.

Sam put down the book.

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam as she starts to dance sexy.

"Dancing?" says Cat when she enter the room.

"Yup." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Cat wear a pink sweater and blue sweatpants.

"What do we get for dinner?" says Cat.

"I've got a fish pie in the oven. Carly gave me the recipe." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat with an adorable smile.

"You're a cutie." says Sam.

"Thanks, Samantha." says Cat.

"Anytime, Cat." says Sam. "I'm badass, but also a loyal friend."

"Nice." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Cat, all happy and childish.

Sam continue to dance a bit, then sit down and starts reading again.

"Me is gonna go and cuddle a plushie." says Cat.

Cat leave the room.

"Awww." says Sam.

59 minutes later, Sam and Cat eat the fish pie.

It taste awesome.

"Does it taste good, sweetie?" says Sam.

"Yes, it's yummy." says Cat with a very cute smile.

"I'm glad ya like it." says Sam.

"Yay." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat.

"Indeed, girlie girl." says Sam.

"Awww. Me is a girlie girl, for sure." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

4 days later.

"Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck...soooo amazing!" moans Sam as she ride a guy's dick on the couch in the living room.

The guy is just a random hook-up for Sam.

"Ewww!" says Cat when she enter the room and sees what's going on.

"Cat, do ya love what you see?" says Sam.

"No." says Cat and then starts to puke.

Cat faint.

"Aren't you gonna help your friend...?" says the guy.

"Nah! She'll be fine later." moans Sam. "Focus on me and my pussy."

Sam ride faster.

"Your dick's so big! Mmm...fuck!" moans Sam, being horny and happy.

"And your pussy is cozy and warm." moans the guy.

"Thanks, man!" moans Sam in a slutty voice.

"My pleasure, Samantha!" moans the guy.

"Yeah. Make me cum..." moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans the guy as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans a very happy Sam as she get a big cozy orgasm.

"Sorry that I shot my cum in you." says the guy.

"I wanted ya to do that and I can't become preggo. I use pills." says Sam.

"Okay. That's good." says the guys.

2 hours later.

"...and he shot his cum deep in my pussy." says Sam. "It was so sexy."

"Ewww! Too much inormation, Sam." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

"I bought cookies." says Cat.

"Nice. We eat a few later when we watch anime." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat with an adorable smile.

"Yup." says Sam.

Cat pour tea for herself and Sam.

"Awww!" says Cat.

"You're a very nice girl." says Sam.

"Thank you." says a happy Cat.

"No problem." says Sam.

"Am I your buddy?" says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Cat in cute joy.

27 minutes later.

Sam cleaning the kitchen floor.

Cat is drinking orange juice.

"Yum, yum! Sweet adorable orange juice." says Cat.

"Relax, it's only orange juice, not luxury wine." says Sam.

"I know, but it taste so good." says Cat.

"Okay. Whatever floats your pussy, my friend." says Sam.

"Uh...right, I guess..." says Cat.

"Don't worry. I'm jokin' around a lil' bit." says Sam.

"Yay." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Awww, cutie cute!" says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam wear a black sweater, white sweatpants and pink socks.

She watch TV, drink coffee and fart.

Cat is not home so Sam can fart as much as she want.

"Nice, a sexy fart." says Sam as a big fart plop out from Sam's ass.

Sam is happy.

"I'm a slut." says Sam as she squeeze out big smelly farts.

Sam love to fart because she thinks it is sexy.

"Here comes a huge fart." says Sam as she squeeze out a very big fart.

The huge fart almost makes Sam get an orgasm.

"Awwww! Soooo cute!" says Sam.

Sam fart a bit more.

"Sexy." says Sam.

Sam need to take a shit, so she goes to the bathroom.

2 hours later, Sam is asleep on the couch when Cat gets home.

"Wake up, Sam." says Cat.

"Oh...hi, Cat." says Sam as she wakes up.

"Hi, Sam." says Cat.

"Awww." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Catarina, you're cute." says Sam.

"Thanks." says a happy Cat.

"Anytime, girl." says Sam.

"Okay. So sweet." says Cat. "I am very happy"

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Oh, no!" says Sam. "I need to take a shit..."

Sam run to the bathroom.

Cat goes to the bedroom, change to jammies, climb into bed and fall asleep.

"Damn, my ass hurts..." says Sam as large pieces of shit plop out from her ass.

16 minutes later, Sam enter the bedroom.

She change into jammies and then climb into bed.

"Okay...goodnight, Sam Puckett." says Sam to herself and then fall asleep.

The next day.

"Cat, are you a virgin?" says Sam.

"I guess so. I sucked a boy's...uh...'thing' once, 3 years ago." says Cat as she blush a bit.

"Oh, nice. Did ya swallow his cum?" says Sam.

"I did not. He sprayed it over my shoes." says Cat.

"Okay. Sexy." says Sam.

"Let's talk about something else." says Cat, wanting to change the subject.

"Alright." says Sam. "Don't forget that it's your turn to cook dinner today."

"Me remember." says Cat.

"Good." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Okay, girl." says Sam. "If ya ever need to talk, mama is here."

"Thanks." says a happy Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Yay." says Cat.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"I'm glad you're my buddy." says Cat.

"No worry. I am a loyal friend." says Sam.

Sam and Cat hug each other.

"Awww!" says Cat.

"You're a cutie." says Sam.

"Thanks, Samantha." says Cat.

"No problem, girl." says Sam.

"Will you protect me against evil people?" says Cat.

"Yes, of course." says Sam. "Mama will always take care of ya."

"Yay! That's awesome." says a very happy Cat.

"It truly is. Ya can always count on me when you're in some problem." says Sam.

"So sweet." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam and Cat are happy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
